1. Field of the Invention
A musical amusement device constructed to display figures of predetermined configuration which are mechanically driven or moved in accordance with sound over preselected frequency ranges generated by speakers mechanically interconnected to the various figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement devices have, of course, been in existence and utilized by mankind for hundreds of years. With the advent of modern technology, amusement devices of all types have become increasingly more sophisticated from both a mechanical and frequently electronic standpoint. Along these lines, sound oriented or musical amusement devices have received a great degree of popularity and also have increased in complexity in order to satisfy the greater requirements of modern generations. Along these lines, sound-operated musical amusement devices have been developed which are primarily directed to the displaying of various characters in the form of humans, animals, or the like. Commonly, such type devices represent movement and/or other "lifelike" characteristics being transferred to the figures or characters in order to increase the entertainment appeal and generally make the overall display more entertaining.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,781 to Kampe discloses the use of sound waves for operating a mimicking device. Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,788 to Jobe relates to the movement of figures or characters through the creation of a vibrating surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,881 to Eastman discloses the use of an acoustic switch comprising a band located in cooperative engagement with a radio or like instrument to provide adequate display.
In addition to the above-noted prior art patents, the following U.S. patents all are directed to the display of toy or miniaturized characters playing instruments which are driven by mechanical means not directly associated with sound production itself.
To date, however, there is still a great desirability in the amusement device or toy industry for some type of sound-operated or driven display facility which differs significantly from the prior art devices in that one or each of a plurality of figures or characters appear to move independently of one another and, more importantly, in conjunction with a specific rhythm corresponding to the song or tune being played. Furthermore, it would, of course, be highly desirable to have each of the individual figures being represented as miniaturized players which in turn play or operate replicas of musical instruments wherein the movement of each of the players corresponds to the particular sound which theoretically would be generated by the musical instrument being played. The overall effect of independent movement corresponding to the operation of various musical instruments would produce a much more realistic and entertaining lifelike effect to an audience or operator of such an amusement device.